Emerald Green Sunset
by MagicFollowerAndCrazyFan
Summary: Clary lived all her life at the NY Institute with her mother Jocelyn and her father Valentine. Jace is a normal senior year student...isn't he ? A/U CLACE - MALEC
1. The uprising

**sooo I've wanted to write this story for centuries and it's finally here.**

 **I really hope you like it :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story belong to The Mortal Instruments of Cassandra Clare.**

 **Forgive me if my spelling isn't perfect I'm really new at this.**

Jocelyn spotted her husband at the other side of the room despite the destruction and chaos, they had met each other since the academy, at that moment it felt like it was a lifetime ago.

She would have recognized Valentine's bright blonde hair anywhere he was fighting a 6-feet werewolf with a threatening look, no far from there she noticed a familiar face in the floor it was Stephen Herondale looking to the ceiling with blurry eyes and a river of Scarlett blood through his stomach. She tried to find his wife. Celine. There she was with a painful look written all over her face, her seraph blade was covered in downworlder blood. There was something about her, the way she looked away, almost like she had already given up.

The sight crushed her heart she couldn't avoid thinking on Jace and little Kit, probably playing in the Herondale manner not knowing they had lost their dad. This wasn't right, they were murdering innocent people. No. This wasn't what Val and she had fought for.

The pain and guilt were too much these people were her family. She had to leave. She couldn't stand it.

Something brought her back from her thoughts, it was her parabatai, a tired expression Maryse was sitting on the marble floor whit her husband Robert holding her in a supporting protective way. She knew they felt exactly the same way, at that moment they had to be there for Celine and help her grief, but she wasn't anywhere.

So she started walking through the pile of bodies and towards the big double french door, the circle -herself included- had attacked the lead of Hodge Starkweather a few hours ago.

She saw her friends and went straight to Celine who was lying on the grass with tears down her cheeks. Once she noticed the presence of Jocelyn she tried to articulate words

-h...he is gone- she managed to say -I don't know what to do- she screamed painfully -I can't do this. Not alone. What am I supposed to say to the boys?-?

-I know sweetie -Jocelyn said trying her best to keep a calmed supportive voice -It's ok to cry- she added as she felt how her voice broke.

She had to be strong for her friend, but just the thought of losing Val and being left alone with Jhon 3-year-old Clarissa, crushed her heart, so she allowed herself to cry.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Celine Calmed.

Jocelyn saw Valentine approaching them with a concerned look and then she knew something was wrong.

-What is it?- she asked whit tears running down her face.

-Hodge- he said with pain and disgust-he knows we have the mortal cup-.

Jocelyn felt her chest going up and down abruptly.

-Jhon- he articulated with pain.

And then she knew it.

They had betrayed the circle. And Hodge had taken her son.


	2. 15 years later

**soooooo I'm really sorry for the long wait**. **I had a mayor writer's block and couldn't** update but **finally, here it is :**

 **CHAPTER II**

 **please leave your reviews**

 **DISCLAIMER: all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare(TMI TID)** ***Cassie I love u but I don't think I can forgive u for TID ending***

 **I hope u enjoy :)**

Clary threw the dagger toward the target. The cutting steel pierced right in the center.

-Nice shot- said a familiar voice behind her.

he was way taller than her, with deep blue eyes and dark hair.

-You know I'm great at this Alec-she said with a smirk as her parabatai raised an eyebrow.

-I guess you aren't that bad. I mean. for your size at least- she threw him a mock glare followed by a bored look

-You know I love you - she said using her sweetest voice -But make fun of my size one more time - she continued lowing her voice dangerously - And I swear by the angel you won't see the sunlight ever again.

-Jeez. calm down redhead it was just a joke- she rolled her eyes.

-Honey, you know your jokes aren't funny.

They used to make fun of each other all the time, part of the reason why she accepted to be Alec's parabatai was the way they understood and supported each other.

It was just...natural, the way things were meant to be.

She could remember their parabatai ceremony like it had been yesterday. how everybody asked her if she was nervous but she wasn't because she knew it was the right thing to do.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts

-Clary. I'm talking to you- the blue-eyed boy said

-Umh...sorry..what did you said?-she asked clearly confused

-I just asked you if you wanted to go to Taki's for your birthday- he asked smiling- Sebastian could go. Only if you want.

-what?- she said a little annoyed - you know we broke up... again.

\- Common you guys always make up.he is a nice kid.

\- Not this time - she said with determination- I'm done with toxic relationships.

-ok then.-he says

-changing the subject...- she says mischievously-how are _you_ going with boys?.

he had come out about a year about, although it wasn't that shocking for her, he never had a girlfriend, and it was the thing with Steve Blackthorn when they were 12...

Before Alec could even answer someone interrupted.

-Hi guys. sorry for interrupting your gossip meeting or whatever but duty calls - said Izzy standing in the door of the training room.

The three of them walked together down the 5th ave in search of demonic activity.

Clary looked around he noticed a golden-haired boy with eyes of the same beautiful color he was cute.

such a shame he was just a mundane they passed next to him. luckily they were under a glamour.

A couple steps ahead two "teenagers" caught Clary's attention, there was something odd on them. she felt it immediately.

It was like her body knew it before her head did. as a reflection, she pulled her seraph blade out of its case and whispered "Ithuriel" under her breath.

apparently, both Lightwood brothers felt it cause she heard the sound of the electrum on Izzy's whip and when she looked on Alec's direction he had his bow tightened ready to shoot.

 **I know it wasn't the longest chapter ever and the story is advancing slowly.**

 **I just want to develop the characters background before we get into the real action.**

 **Again I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I didn't even check cause is 2 am and I'm really tired.**

 **leave your reviews and ideas for the next chapters.**

 **with lo** **ve**

 **- _V_**


	3. Demonic ichor

**sooooooooo** **I'm feeling really inspired and this is my second chapter today :).** **Here it is CHAPTER III**

 **leave your reviews. hope you enjoy it**.

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm still not Cassandra Clare... sorry.**

" _Ithuriel_ " the world became brighter as the three shadowhunters approached the odd strangers.

-shapeshifters- warned Alec loud enough for Clary and Izzy to hear him. They both nodded in agreement as they reached the creatures from another dimension.

They didn't look like demons...yet.

The "girl" was tall, almost as tall as Alec, with black human fewer eyes and pink hair.

The "boy" on the other side, was a little shorter, hair deep blue and his eyes were somewhere between green and grey, but still no life on them.

-h..hi do you know an f...food supply store around- Izzy said with fake shyness and innocence.

She was really good at it, how she used her beauty and skills to mess with the enemy's head.

-What is your name beautiful?- said the blue haired guy without being able to hide the desire in his voice.

Clary felt how Alec tensed at her side, he was just being a protective brother.

-Umh I...I...Isabelle- she said playing with her hair nervously. anyone who heard it would assume she was bad at flirting, but it was all an act.

In fact, she was great at flirting. she was confident and really hot. Clary was pretty too but she always wore her hair up and never show more skin than her arms, shoulders and a little bit of her neck.

-Isabelle? it's a beautiful name- said the pink haired demon with fake kindness.

-Oh, and one more thing-Izzy's voice changed drastically, it became dangerously low.

She pulled out her long black jacket, exposing her many dark swirling runes down the back of her arms, her wrists, everywhere.

- _SHADOWHUNTER_ \- a mix of hate and fear written all over his face. That was the signal for Clary and Alec to enter in the fight.

Clary stepped out from the shadows and went directly for the girl. She could feel the agility and strength runes con her skin as she approached and hit her fight on the face and slashed its skin from her neck to her hip with a clean cut, the creature made a non natural sound and fell on its knees.

Izzy caught her with her whip and Clary pierced her blade down the demon's heart. Black ichor filled Clary's sight. A few seconds later, the creature had disappeared into its original dimension.

As this happened Alec had been fighting the blues haired demon, he had a long cot con his skin and looked like hi was about to vanish.

Izzy tightened her whip and hit the demon's legs, he fell down its knees and when he was at the ground, Clary raised her blade.

-rott in hell- she cursed as she swung her blade ready to kill him

-STOP!!-said a voice behind them. As she turned around she saw the golden-eyed boy with a concerned look mixed with fear.

He could see them. She realized both Lightwood brothers were as amused as she was.

-y...you can't just kill people like that - he continued as Izzy gave him a curious look that only scared him more.

-obviously not - said Izzy with mock kindness.-only _those_ aren't people.

As they spoke the demon got free and attacked Clary. she immediately reacted and threw a silver dagger into its neck it bled with black ichor and couldn't keep his shape anymore.

What was a handsome teenager boy became a grey mass covered on schemes and spines with two lines of teeth and bad breath?

The boy started going back as the demon attacked. It threw over him as he screamed and tried to fight the demon's strength.

Alec raised his bow as the demon was distracted and shot into its heart.

Its body exploded on black ichor and suddenly disappeared.

-stupid mundane - Iz hissed- You almost get yourself killed

 **this is the longest chapter so far I promise that in the next chapter you'll get some Jace.**

 **sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **leave your reviews so far**

 **with love**

 ** _-V_**


	4. Scarlett River

**sooooo here is a brand new chapter just for you.**

 **I know I disappeared a little SORRY.**

 **I was going to post this sooner but I traveled for holidays and didn't have wifi.**

 **A** **lso HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**.

 **DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT CASSANDRA CLARE**

-stupid mundane - Iz hissed- You almost get yourself killed.

Jace wasn't sure about what he had seen. The people he thought innocent had shifted into some sort of terrible monsters.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain going down his spine as he fell on his knees and lost knowledge.

Everything was darkness fog and cold vibes that made him shiver. The sound of someone screaming caught his attention. It was a _very_ familiar voice.

"Mom," he thought as pain and anger flooded his head. Another scream came as noisy as the first one.

-Jace...Jace, please - by then he was sure it was Celine's voice - He got me - she continued with her voice cracked - keep safe. And remember I love you and your brother with all my heart, and so did your father.

-Mom - he said fear stained his voice as red ink over the paper. She never talked about his dad. Stephen. all Jace knew about him was that he died when Jace was a four-year-old toddler. Kit had a few months.

-Mom- he said again. A river of Scarlett red blood appeared from where the voice came.-Mom, please- tears going down his cheeks.

Suddenly he opened his eyes. It was just a dream. All the fog and blood were gone.

He was in a bed on what looked like an infirmary. A big room with strange paintings on the ceiling and walls and a lot more beds just like the one he was lying on.

The short girl with fiery hair was sitting in a chair next to him. She was so gorgeous. He could stare at her for hours.

-Where am I? - he forced himself to stop looking at her.

-hello to you too - she said in a mock kindness tone. -how do you feel?. You have been out for some time.

He tried to stand up and failed. Was this some kind of messed up cult? Was he kidnapped?

He could remember to be walking home with Kit when he saw two really hot girls and a tall boy walking in the opposite direction. He tried to ignore it. But. There was something about them that he couldn't let go.

He told Kit to return home alone. They were a block away anyway. Instead, he chased the girls and their lucky companion down the avenue and saw the boy approach weird sketchy people.

He didn't want to look like a creep so he hid behind a pile of rubble from where he could hear the conversation. He couldn't understand 90% of it.

A sharp pain pulled him out of his thoughts. Jace touched his arm as a reflection and felt something like a bruise. A weird bruise that looked like a crazy tattoo.

-oh. Yeah about that...-she said pointing the tattoo on his arm - its a rune. An iratze more specifically.

-A what? - he asked clearly confused. -who are you? _What_ are you? am I kidnapped? Are you going to kill me?

-wow... You make a LOT of questions- replied the read headed.-hi, I am Clary, I am a shadowhunter, you are not kidnapped and won't die.- after a short pause, she added-not yet at least.

-or ever- replied a voice from the wood door. It was the same guy from before- he is a mundane -he said talking directly to her. It was like he didn't exist.-can we talk outside for a second.-she nodded and stood up.

He glared at Jace and hurried to leave the room.

-Excuse me for a second - said a distracted Clary as she followed Alec outside.

He approached the door. Their voices could still be heard.

-What's going on?- said the girl.

-look, Clary, you know I love you but we can't keep a mundane in here for much. It's against the rules.

He felt a punch of jealous. Jace didn't know why. They had just met and clearly, she wasn't interested. But still...

-Alec, sweetie I love you too. Very much. But you are being the Clave's little bitch right now. And you know I hate that.

-On the first place, I'm no ones little bitch- he said kind of hurt- And this isn't just about the Clave, this is dangerous and you know it, he could compromise his safety. Our safety. - the boy. Alec. sounded really concerned.

Apparently, Clary noticed this too, cause she immediately said.

-there is something else. isn't it?-there was a pause before Alec replied.

-the Berlin Institute was attacked a few hours ago.-he paused to catch his breath- they think it was the circle.

 ***EVIL LAUGH***

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I mean. how cute is jealous Jace.**

 **this one was a little longer than the last.**

 **hope you enjoy it. please leave your reviews and ideas for next chapters.**

 **I love you all.**

 **-V.**


End file.
